


[коллаж] Красна, а не девица

by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Block B (Band)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - No Band, Collage, Humor, M/M, Moodboards, Sex Toys, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: Они так и глядели друг на друга какое-то время: Джэхё — вежливо и терпеливо (на работе он был как доктор), а сосед — будто набираясь храбрости и чуть обиженно надув губы, надеясь, что Джэхе сам прочитает его мысли (доктор, но все-таки не волшебник).Прошла минута, две, чуда не случилось. В итоге как будто решившись, сосед развязал пояс брюк и спустил треники, оставшись стоять голым от пояса до щиколоток.Джэхё оставалось только охуевать.
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 визуал высокого рейтинга M-E





	[коллаж] Красна, а не девица

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Держи хвост морковкой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221252) by [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox). 



  
[альтернативная ссылка](https://imgbox.com/H1OqxYyV)

  
[альтернативная ссылка](https://imgbox.com/U2xw9osW)


End file.
